Daydream
by leisurestars
Summary: Based loosely on the beginning of "Infiltrator". Wally would rather be with his friends at the beach, but instead he finds himself daydreaming in the middle of class. - Wally/Dick, Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice._

**x**

The idea of ever going back to school is one that evokes a negative reaction in the hearts of students everywhere. Though granted there are those who just happen to "love" going back - if you ask them and they answer (and this is a high chance) they will most likely say that they are simply "bored" on their vacation (though the real reason is probably because they have nothing better to do other than stay home and do boring stuff like watch pointless television).

This kind of an expectation certainly does not apply to Wally, what with being a super-powered teen and all the responsibilities that come with it. Granted he would most rather want to fight crime with his fellow teammates than sit down in this plain old desk chair. Those teammates that are probably having the time of their lives at the sunny beach while he rots in his boredom (and thus leading to his untimely death). Gosh he hates the idea of being a sophomore; he doesn't feel privileged now that he is one rank higher than the underdogs (freshman of the school) because now he would to have face the prospect of more homework. Every day (and especially when he would rather participate in more fulfilling activities, such as, fighting crime with his best uncle).

Here in this somewhat noisy classroom he is faced with the ultimate reality that is the first day of school. And as the teacher drones on with a tone that says he is no doubt, bored, and students that are barely paying attention Wally is in for a whole lesson of torture. What was a hyper-energetic teen supposed to do in a setting such as this? Take notes? Like he would ever do that. Not when he would rather be at the beach (a plan that he and his friends have planned for about three to six days now what with missions interrupting them in between) with the promise of grainy sand, cool waves, and free tan - in other words the supposed plan of today.

And for the private business of Wally, he would much rather spend his time at the beach, ogling at anything with half a bare of clothing and with a good set of firm, lean legs. It's a sport where he considers himself as the lone champion (those it's probably because he competes with no one because he "is" the best). The point is simple to get: whistle low and then follow it up with a lean glance - most of the time this would land him in the world of flirtation where he is king! No doubt even a guy like Conner would not know how to do because he is simply not a people person (though this probably because he doesn't need to do it).

The main point is that he is unable to do it and he certainly will not be doing it in this classroom! These people are so dull and boring. Boo - and it's not because he finds himself picturing the lean, muscled body of the famous "Boy Wonder" who is most likely, right now, chest bare. Never mind that he could probably picture a body of a more older and more muscled teen, but chose not to do so. Wally certainly would not call himself a pedophile for having such thoughts. After all he is "only" two years older - and that is certainly not old.

Looking down on his spiraled notebook, Wally finds himself absently doodling a rough sketch of himself and Robin lying down on the beach, sunglasses off, when in fact he should be taking notes. The rough sketch had him depicted as leaning on the raven-haired, an action that is most likely implied as going for a kiss. _"Go for it Wally." he could practically hear the younger teen moan._

_Wally grinned down at the teen. "You got it Rob."_

_Then as if compelled Wally leaned even further and kissed the younger boy softly._ He could feel himself grinning in the kiss, but when he looked down, expectant to see a smile that would have surely graced the features of the youthful boy, he found himself lip locked into the old, pale hand that is his teacher.

"Bleh!" Oh boy he is really in for it now.

"A paper sketch in my classroom? Don't tell me that you were so bored that you were compelled to daydream in class in this class Mr. West?" the teacher leered and Wally could tell that his loud gulp was now the only sound in the near vicinity.

"No sir." he meekly replied. If Robin saw him now (Wally blushed because just moments ago he was picturing this boy in his unadulterated fantasy) he would probably laughing his head off.

"That's a lie and I can see it in your face (you can hear it in my tone too - Wally thought)! Detention!"

Wally groaned (and loudly to the now silent classroom). He really would much rather be at the beach right now and fulfill his daydream fantasy.

**x**

**Author's Note:**

This story was written in a rush literally around the last hour. Though frankly this probably all day I was high with energy (the things a forum and some real life duty will do to you) so naturally I felt compelled to write. I was originally going to schedule this for next Saturday, but now that I've written I feel the need to publish it. So, I hope you guys have enjoyed the story and review, please? I need the love.


End file.
